soul_of_searing_steelfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Armament
Ying Acroll Excellent Divine Armament – Race Skills: Divine Armament Transformation, Resonates with the Master who formed a Pact with her and transforms into a weapon. 23 – Silver Tier (Challenge Level 16 – Silver Tier) Attributes:… Small humanoid form with a long lifespan from another world / Sword length – 197cm Lively Lively Weapon: Acroll’s Swordbreaker None The Seventh Generation of Divine Armament for slaying Aragami/ Servant Abilities: Spiritual Form Body, Sleepless, Food not required, Pro-Physical Weakness Break, Oppressive Impairment, Focused Destruction, Sharpness Enhancement, Decapitate, Dreadful Gleam (Mutilation) Women’s Double-breasted Blazer Dress Armament Transformation Level 1: Last for 1 hour. Cooldown 24 hours. Transforms into weapon state, providing the Master with half of Ying’s own health and one-fifth of her attributes to the Pact to get a new unparalleled weapon for observing the world. Attributes, Innate Abilities, and Skills. The power level is not weak at all. Meanwhile, this girl’s just like a newborn Divine Armament. She’ll definitely become much stronger than now if she’s nourished correctly. No wonder the old count saw her as an assistant. It wasn’t just because she could transform into a weapon. Keeping the thoughts in his mind, Joshua knew that Ying was only a newborn. Even so, she already possessed the power level of a Silver while in her humanoid form. She could still transform into her weapon form when facing imminent danger to increase the power level of her master. As expected of the ancient races that had started the continental war. Her cute appearance could just be a guise that hides the fact that she existed along the races back them! She could potentially be just as crazy as the ancient races. Ling Acroll Extraordinary Divine Armament—Racial Ability: Divine Armament Transformation, resonates with the Master who formed a Pact with him and transforms himself into a weapon. 29—Silver Tier (Challenge Level 22—Silver Tier) … Small humanoid form with long life-span from other world / Axe length—211 cm Lively Slightly Exhausted Weapon: Acroll Dragon-Cleaver Excessive Energy 7th Generation Anti-Aragami Divine Armament / Servant Ability: Spiritual Form Body, Sleepless, Food not required, Pro-Physical, improved energy re-circulation, gifted memory, elite condition Weakness Break, Oppressive Impairment, Part Destruction, Sharpness Enhancement, Decapitate, Absolute Destruction, Sunder, Dreadful Gleam (Mutilation) Radcliffe Family Servant’s Livery Armament Transformation Level 1: Lasts for 1 hour. Cooldown 24 hours. Transforms into weapon form, providing the Master with half of Ling’s own health and one-fifth of her attributes. and benevolent. Although young, perhaps a passable butler? Upgraded (CH-393) Cleaver: Ying Holy Relic (Durability)/143 (Sharp) Ability Chaos: Originated from Chaos to expel Chaos. When the wielder of the greatsword is faced with Chaos daemons, the wielder will momentarily acquire a support, ‘Incorruptible’. The sharpness of the greatsword will increase by 60 points. of Extinction: According to legend, the weapon was wielded by a fearsome liege. He murdered his uncle, banished his elder brother, and launched an extermination on various creatures in his territory. Even the dragons did not survive under his merciless rule over the territory. The wielder of this greatsword had also acquired the blessing of the ‘Silent Exterminator’. The targets that are wounded by this greatsword will not be able to heal his wound with any sort of ‘Holy Ritual’ for over ten days. Legend of the Holy Relic: The Flame of the Firefly (Ying) forger of the sword Acroll, had acquired the Chaos Crystal to create the body of the sword, then he used the power of Order to forge its body. The light of the blade glows dimly like the fire of a firefly. However, it emits light of its own. The wielder of the greatsword, never gives up on hope. The Flame of the Firefly (Ying) can also illuminate the sky at the night. Dragon Cleaver: Ling [Holy Relic (Durability)/155 (Sharp) Ability Chaos: Originated from Chaos to expel Chaos. When the wielder of the greataxe is faced with Chaos daemons, the wielder will momentarily acquire a blessing called ‘Mountain Breaker’. All attacks of the wielder will affect 60 armor points. battle: According to legend, the weapon was wielded by a bloodthirsty warrior. He slaughtered the daemons until his final days. However, he never did it for money or fame. He only wanted to satisfy his thirst for blood. He never felt even the slightest fear while he was in the strange realm of the Dark Abyss. The wielder of the greataxe had acquired the blessing of ‘A Silent Maniac’. When targets are cut by the weapon, their wounds will remain bleeding. Without using any ‘Holy Ritual’ grade Divine Spell, the person will need over ten days to heal himself before he can recover. Legend of the Holy Relic: The Light of Ling forger of the axe Acroll, had acquired the Chaos Crystal to create the body of the axe, then he used the power of Order to forge its blade and body. The greataxe looks completely black. However, the blades of the axe on both edges glisten with cold light, indicator that the blades are extremely sharp. The wielder of the axe, please do not forsake your determination, the glistening blade of the axe was forged to tear through darkness.